Mica containing articles have been used for many years as electrical insulating structures or for thermal insulation. Typically, such mica articles are composite structures formed by bonding mica sheeting with a bonding agent such as an alkyd, vinyl or a silicone material. Such articles have good dielectric strength, heat stability and are relatively inexpensive. Such articles are used as supporting insulation, for glowing red hot resistance wire heating elements for use in electric toasters, hair dryers, curlers, etc., high temperature thermostats, control devices, strip heaters and baseboard heaters. In addition, they are also used for gaskets and spacers in other electrical appliances. However, these mica products are susceptible to attack by moisture, are relatively easy to fracture, and are not always uniform in thickness or dimensionally stable at high temperatures. In addition, such mica products are not stain resistant and have relatively poor machinability characteristics.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a mica composite material which overcomes such problems.